Dralilia Malfoy: Hogwart's New Superstar!
by Draco's Girl Serenity
Summary: Things are going to change when Draco's little sister comes to school! Everyone loves her, but does the boy she loves love her? REad and find out! And review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay! It's my first story. Dralilia is a little bit based off of me, except I'm not magic, lol! But I hope you like her story, and who knows what will happen next chapter. Maybe some relationships growing wink wink ha ha. And next chapter we will meet Dralilia's friends! So reveiw, and I'll post it soon!

Dralilia Tiffany Serenity Malfoy was the perfect little girl, or so Lucius had been know to say a whole lot. To everyone he met, in fact. He loved his little girl, more then he love Draco, his other kid, actually. Draco knew this, but he didn't mind because he loved Dralilia a lot, too. Everyone did. She was so sweet and innocent, but sassy and stuck up for herself. And she was really smart. Draco thought she was smarter then that stupid Mudblood Granger. And soon, he would be proven right, because this September, Dralilia would be starting her first year of Hogwarts.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so excited!" Dralilia exclaimed excitedly, her stunning silvery-blond locks falling in angelic waves down her slender back. They were being fitted for robes, because Draco had grown out of his robes from last year, and the Malfoy's were rich so he could buy more.

"You should be, Hogwarts is amazing. It would be better except for Potter, he is stupid" Draco said, smiling gentlely down at his one year younger sister (AN: It's in his second year okay?)

Soon they were on the train going to Hogwarts. Dralilia was already popular with the other girls in her year, except for Ginny Weasely, but she was ugly anyways.

"Wow, Dralilia, you're really pretty. You have nice eyes" said one of the boys in her year, a kid named Colin Creevey, he had a camera and kept taking pictures of Dralilia's eyes. She hit him.

"Shut up, mudblood, I hate you" but secretly Dralilia was happy that people were noticing her eyes, they were her best feature. Normally they were the same ice grey as her brothers, but with more sparkle, but when she smiled they could light up a whole room and give people a reason for living, they were really stunning.

Harry Potter overheard her insult Colin: "Hey, Don't say…." He stopped talking when she smiled at him, and her beautiful eyes found they're way into his heart. "I think I love you" he said in a daze, then blushed and ran away.

Dralilia could only stare after him, wondering what had just happened, but pretty sure it had just changed the course of her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow! Its me again, sorry it took soooooo long, we moved n I lost my interent! It was soooooo sad. But now I'm back, n here chapter 2!

The train got to Hogwarts and Dralilia got off, still think of the boy she had seen on the train. He had been sooo hot…But he had said something funny. That he loved her. Dralillia was used to that everyone loved her but for somereason this felt deifferent.

The first years went with some ugly old giant that Draco said was called Hagrid on some boat to the castle. Dralilia got some boys to row hers so she didn't have to, even though she could have because she was pretty strong or at least srtronger then she looks. Then they got to the caslte and an old lady told them to wait there to be sorted. Dralilia knew she'd be in Slitherin because all of her family was, even though she was also brave and really smart.

While they we're waiting, one of the girls started talking to Dralilia.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I'm pureblood, too of course. You're Dralilia right? I saw you on the train. You look cool."

Dralilia smiled gratiosly. She was used to compliments.

"Thanks, your cool to. I'm Dralilia Malfoy. I'm gonna be in Slytherin, how about you?"

"I don't know." Said Ashley.

"Maybe youll be in Slytherin too!" Dralilia said.

They started talking to the other girls too, and Dralilia became friends with others like Janice and Kallyn and Brandie. They decided to be best friends forever. But Dralilia couldn't stop thinking about the boy on the train. Who was he? She wanted to see him again, because she didn't know yet but she loved him too.


End file.
